Jacob DP (jolly englishman)
Jacob Dekker (or jE) is one of the more quite guys on the irc and has a need to be constantly underground meaning that i am the hipster of the sUpurb seshion jE sometimes refers to himself in the 3rd person just so you know. Jolly Englishman. jolly Englishman is my oc Jolly Englishman is a 13&1/2 year old boy who lives in the piller of a sky train track because his father is a train driver and has to live on-site. Jolly englishman is a hipster, everything he owns can not be mainstreem. because of his 'mainstreem' obseshion he dose not die on a quest bed, insted eh dies on his quest bean-bag jE is allso the creator of cookie OS a undergrownd OS for jailbroken mack products ther are about 20 people world wide that use it. *jE is the creator and the scripter of cookie OS, a undergrownd OS for jail broke iphones (and othere apple products) *jE is in the land of Night and coffee untill he enters the trols seshion then he is in the land of veg and fluff *jE usese scythe and star kind *jE is <> with fR *jE has a pet hampster in a robot sute its name is niblle *jE 1st prototype is a baloon and his 2nd is nibble *jE can not spell that is his typing quirk (if you dont like it deal with it or help me out (i am dislexic(however you spell it))) *jE uses :F (vampier) emotacon 'ScytheKind' 'cheeply made scythe' this is a badly made scythe made in thiland (and imported from vietnam), it was given to jE by his father as a 3rd birthday presint. '20d doom scythe' this is a scythe alcamise with a 20d it has 20 diferent abilitys # flaming blade # butterfly swam # bubble beam # dragon scale blade # black blade # chocolate bar scythe # doble ended scythe # lazer scythe # contains the power of the moon # rainbow scythe # uranim # x2 doblle weald scythe # teady bear scythe # polostreen scythe # railgun scythe # coffee scythe # key scythe # mind scythe # bloud scythe # worm hole/black hole scythe 'StarKind' 'minny throwing star ' :: jE has meany small throwing stars he usealy keeps 20 on him at once just in case something happens the minny throwing stars are not to powerful but are good enough to use 'Giant throwing star' jE keeps one larg throwing star at all times. this star is high powerd and acts like a boomarang (unless it gets stuck) this was throwen through the window of his house just befor he enterd the medium in his humane seshion (sUpurb). 'Star of karmaku (necklase)' :: the Star of karmaku is a gem taken from the horror terror Karmaku. this gem changes shape depending on the owner (jE gets a 4 pointed star).jE goes after Karmaku just befor entaring the medium for the second time ( in the trols univers). jE wants the star because he wants to be able to weild the full power of the elternian sun and the only way to be able to hold it is in this gem. 'Black Solar star of Muhimtu (throwing star)' the Black Solar star of Muhimtu is a combination of the "Giant throwing star," "Star of Karmaku" and the black claws from the denizen (Muhimtu) on the land of veg and fluff making the moast powerful wepon jE weilds. The lands 'The land of Night and Coffee' humane seshion (sUpurbe) : The land of night and coffee is a land full of well guess what coffee nah dah ... but yeah other than coffee, there is allso coffee macheens, islands of coffee beens (which can flot and allso be in the coffee sea) and where the denizin lives a big fat pile of cookies. gravity is low, there is lots of steem which makes falling prity hard (the steem pushes you up when you get hit by a blast of it) so when jE enters his house is on one of the floating beens and he has to have his house built down (undergrownd...) to enter the gates. : the natives of this land are cameleon (will update about them later) 'The land of Veg and Fluff' troll seshion (...) : the lad of veg and fluff is a land coverd in a fluffy ground with giant vegtables acting like trees growing around the land here there ar two natives the moles and the rabits. in this land jE gets his hive on level ground with no way to build but up (jE is sad about this anti hipster event.) Category:jE strife